Electric and electronic components utilized in circuits of integrated circuits and in connection with printed circuit boards vary widely in shapes and sizes. An example is reed relays, which are made in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Reed relays are frequently mounted on printed circuit boards for use. Such reed relays do have some features which are common to all reed relays and are necessary for their function. These include: a coil wound on a form in the nature of a bobbin, a reed switch of known type inserted in the form either before or after winding, and a means for connecting the coil and switch leads to the circuit for operation.
There are almost an infinite variety of so-called "foot prints", i.e. the pattern of the contact pins on the relay, in use. There are two general types of assemblies, including an axial assembly in which the leads are bent at right angles to insert in the holes or openings formed in a predetermined pattern in the PC board; a second type of assembly uses a molded bobbin in which the contact pins are an integral part of the bobbin. While the axial design offers flexibility in the mounting pattern over a limited range, the molded bobbin approach provides substantially no flexibility at all in the mounting pattern. If a new "foot print" is desired, a new bobbin must be selected or designed to fit the opening pattern of the board. This can be both expensive and time consuming since a new design and new tooling may be required. Typically, the cost can be in the neighborhood of several thousand dollars and a time period of four to six months can elapse before a new mold is usable for producing the desired part. As a result, compromises are often made by choosing a bobbin for which the tooling exists, even though it may be far from ideal for the desired application.
This prior existing problem is overcome by means of the present invention. The present concept negates the problems arising from a different "multi foot print" by separating a component or bobbin design from the "foot print" selection. The manner in which this is accomplished will be set forth in detail hereinafter, especially as applied to reed type relays, but applicable to other components. Generally speaking, the invention contemplates providing the component "foot print" by means of preforming openings, in a pattern conforming with those on the PC board, on a segment or piece of unclad circuit board base plate into which component contact pins are inserted in the preformed pattern. Thus the mounted component pattern corresponds to the pattern of openings on the PC board to which the component is to be mounted. In use, the only required changes to match a specific "foot print" reside in the size of the board and in the pattern of the holes therein. No expensive tooling or time consuming design is required. A simple jig or pattern is all that is required for manual drilling of the holes in the base plate or a small program change for N/C controlled machine.
While the present invention will be specifically described in preferred constructional forms, the invention, obviously, is not limited thereto and variations and specifics of constructional details and materials will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.